Wicked, directed by ME!
by NellytheActress
Summary: A red-head girl by the name of Nelly directs a production of Wicked the Musical. What could possible go wrong? Please read to see how you can be part of this story. Thanks! :)
1. The Introduction

**This will be an interactive story, so read on to find out more and how you can be part of it. :)**

* * *

><p>"Where are those light switches? I swear they were right here, and I really doubts they got up and walked away. I mean really. What logic is in that- AH! Ouch.." a female girl squeaked as she got her foot caught in a bucket and slipped. Recovering quickly she stood up and proceed to search for the light switch.<p>

"You gotta be here somewhere.. Wait a second. Ah-ha!" she smiled brightly, except you wouldn't know since it was still dark. "Found ya!"

The lights flicked on as the girl did a happy dance and jazz hands. She detached the bucket that her foot was in and ran onto a large stage loving the feel of being center of attention. Except no one was there. Well not yet.

She quickly tossed her curly hair before beginning to talk again. "Step one, done. Step two, hmm.. Uh," she snapped her fingers in a perfect one motion click. Suddenly a blonde, a green women, a prince, a wheelchair-bound girl, a short man, and wizard appeared.

"Um, I didn't order a Merlin." the girl said. The wizard ran off the stage and a different, more familiar wizard came on. "Thank you." the girl shouted to the assistants off in the stage wings.

She looked at her fingers. "Step two, check. Step three is.. Oh yeah!" she remembered.

"Hi. I'm Nelly, your host, director, and amazing actress." she said, emphasizing the word 'amazing'. "I'm here because I can be but they are here," she gestured to the group she had snapped on stage, "...You guessed it! I'm putting on production of Wicked. Disclaim, all rights reserved to Gregory Maguire and Stephen Schwartz."

"I'm holding auditions for the show soon so please if you are interested, submit your resume! All you that is required is a name, character preference (any character from Wicked), short personality and appearance description, and that's all!" the red-head, Nelly, smiled.

She then proceeded to walk of stage, running into a wall. "I'm okay!" she announced dizzily. Then tripped over the same bucket she had gotten her foot stuck in earlier.

"Yeah, I'm not okay. A little help!" she admitted, flagging her hand in the air. Two back stage assistance helped her up.

The Wicked characters stared at her half in fear and half worried for the girl mental and physical well being.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologized for the shortness of this chapter. The following chapters will be longer, I promise. I just need to set things up, first. <strong>

**So pretty much like I said before, if you'd like to be part of this story please give ****a name, character preference (any character from Wicked), and short personality and appearance description. Thanks for reviewing! **


	2. Casting to Nelly's standers

**Please understand that this is my story and so I get to cast everyone. I based my decision 75% personality and 25% on look from what you told me. But everyone is included. Sorry if you dislike the way I run things, if that's the case go right your own story. (we are short on boyz so I have to cast two girls as boys to fill in, but it'll be okay. trust me.) **

**My Little Wicked: I'm gonna hafta make up how you look since you didn't give me a description. So sorry about that.. But I just need to get on with the story. You are included at least ;) And if you what could you maybe give me a description of your character?**

**Disclaimer (Cuz' I'll forget later) I don't own Wicked or anything else that doesn't belong to me. This is a fanfiction sight were tons of people right about stuff that they don't own so I think I'm safe. I don't own Wicked, so yeah. **

* * *

><p>The red-headed girl, Nelly, arrived bright and early the next day at the theatre. This time she had less trouble finding the light switches. Only running in a wall once. Which was an accomplishment.<p>

She bounced on stage once again but this time the first two rows in house were occupied with people ready to audition. One girl with her hair in a ponytail, had ear-buds in and was bobbing her head to some music while mouthing the words. Another blue-eyed girl was quietly reading a paper back novel. A younger girl with a streak of green in her hair was trying to stretch in the small space she had while humming defying gravity. And a single boy sat in the second row half asleep.

The red-headed director smile, glad that at least some people came to the audition. She snapped her fingers in a swift motion, and the Wicked characters appeared on the stage, once again. "Eek!" she squeaked, excited she gets to boss people around for the next few weeks.

"Alright everyone." she said, attempting to get everyone's attention with no success. "Cough, cough?" nothing. "LISTEN UP!" finally all eyes and ears were on her. "Thank you." Nelly said, fixing her curly hair. "Now, I assume you are all here to audition, if not to bad, because now you are." she spoke. "So how these auditions are going to work is I'll listen to all of you sing and recite a short monologue and song then I'll get back to you as soon as I've made my finally casting decision."

First up was the girl with the green steak in her hair, Jade. She sang a beautiful version of Think of Me. After was the shortest girl of the bunch, Stephanie, who recited a script from Shakespear's As You Like It. Nia, a dark haired girl with pink glasses sang a solo from Legally Blonde the musical.

The only boy, Shaun, came prepared with a monologue and solo of Fiyero's. Toni, a blue-eyed girl sang the beautiful ballad One Perfect Moment from Bring it on the Musical.

After everyone had performed for Nelly she went to the back with the Wicked characters and they discussed the final casting decisions. "Alright! The cast is.." the red- head started.

"Ella as Doctor Dillamond and other various ensemble members plus Melena." Elphaba said.

"Nia as the Wizard and Galinda's friend." Boq announced.

"Stephanie as Boq." The wizard said.

"Morrible will be portrayed by Carrarar." Doctor Dillamond bahh-ed.

"Shaun will be Fiyero." Nessa announced.

"And April as Nessa." Fiyero winked at April who sighed dreamily.

"Jade will be me!" Galinda shrieked and crushed Jade in a hug.

"And yes, that leaves Toni to be Elphaba." Morrible said, clearly not interested.

Nelly clapped cheerfully. "Yay! Congrats to all of you, and remember every part counts. Sure some roles may seem bigger than others but just like a puzzle you need ever piece. I'm so excited for the show." Nelly smiled brightly. "Well, until next time..." she snapped her fingers and the light flicked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait that took an eternity. But now you know the cast list and sorry again for any disappointments. I really hope you guys enjoy reading this and if you have any fun ideas for were this story could go, let me know ;)<strong>


End file.
